


something new

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both doing something they rarely do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic theme: yellow  
> Prompt: any, any, a yellow rose

A single yellow rose lies on Felicity's coffee table, two half empty glasses of wine near it. On the floor near the table is a very elegant red dress that had showcased Felicity's body perfectly and driven John just about out of his mind. His shirt lies a little bit away from the dress, and so on and so on, clothes scattered like breadcrumbs blazing a trail to Felicity's bedroom. 

In her room, Felicity lies with her head pillowed on John's chest, her fingers tracing idle patterns on his biceps. One of his hands travels a lazy path up and down her back and she fights the urge to purr like a cat. 

"I hope you don't think badly of me," she says and as she looks at him through half-lidded eyes, she sees him blink in surprise. "Sleeping with a guy on the first date, I mean..."

She's joking and he laughs, presses a kiss to her forehead. "I don't have any complaints," he says, tucking one finger under her chin and raising her lips to his for a quick kiss. 

"Still, I don't usually," she says when he pulls away, feels the familiar urge to babble creeping over her. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with people who do. I just don't." He silences her with another kiss and she feels herself melt against him. It's certainly the nicest way anyone's ever shut her down. 

"If we're being honest," he tells her a long time later when they're catching their breath, "we're both doing something we don't usually do." She lifts her head in enquiry and he adds, "Buying flowers. Not usually my thing."

Felicity pictures him when he arrived, yellow rose in hand and an almost embarrassed smile on his face and she has no problem believing that. A smile much like the one she'd worn then comes to her lips. "Why am I so special?" she asks and he chuckles like he finds the question highly amusing. 

"Oh, many, many reasons," he says, brushing his lips over hers gently. "But I guess you mean the flower?" He shrugs. "I just saw the flower seller and took a notion... Besides, it just reminded me of you somehow... I couldn't resist."

"Ooh, good answer." Her cheeks warm with a blush that's only partly because of his words and is partly because of the way his hands are moving ever lower down her back. "I could get used to this," she murmurs and she freezes when she realises she's said it out loud. After all, no matter how well the night has gone, it's still only the first date and that is certainly not a first date statement. 

But John just pulls her closer and kisses her again, rolls them over so that he's on top and then there's no possibility of her talking, or at least nothing coherent. 

She could get used to that too. 


End file.
